It is known to produce an image on an impermeable substrate such as aluminum by coating the aluminum with a plastic, depositing ink on a transfer sheet in a desired pattern, and thereafter placing the transfer sheet in juxtaposition to the colored substrate while applying heat and pressure. Some of the ink is transferred from the transfer sheet and bond with the plastic coating to give a printed image on the aluminum coated substrate. Such a process is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 751,416, filed Aug. 28, 1991, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 226,949, filed Apr. 13, 1994. Those processes were subject to the criticism that the images produced were not of consistent quality, did not, in certain cases, bond, did not have the desired resolution, brightness, and color fastness, could not be used on a substrate other than metal, and were limited to one type of polymeric coating.